Capacitor charger systems are commonly used wherever short, high current pulses are utilized. Examples of applications include power modulators, accelerators, light flashes, x-ray systems and so forth.
A capacitor charger system normally includes a power supply such as a power converter for connection to the load capacitor via an output rectifier, where the capacitor is to be charged and discharged in cycles to assist in producing the final output pulses.
Power converters are generally used for converting electrical power from one form into another, or from one level to another, and normally constitute an integral part of any power supply. In particular, so-called resonant power converters are often used due to their advantages including low switching losses, and high operational switching frequencies.
However, resonant power converters have stability issues and in certain situations the current flowing in the resonant circuit of the power converter seems to increase without limitation. This may damage critical components in the power converter and affect the overall capacitor charger system.